Perks
Perks are points used in Rise of the Dead that are primarily used for upgrading weapon mods. However, they can also be used to buy the following from the store: * Weapons * Supplies (Resources) * Some Rare Mods and Elemental Mods The number of Perks a player has is displayed in the player's HUD, positioned on the right side of the Mastery Level progress bar, or the Weapon Level bar when a weapon is equipped: How to Obtain Perks There are currently 7 known ways to obtain Perks in the game. 6 are available through regular gameplay and the latter is via purchasing with Robux. 1. Complete all Core and Side Missions The easiest way to obtain Perks is by doing missions. Core missions will reward 5 Perks when completed and side missions reward with 20. However, these missions are one-time only, thus not being a renewable source of Perks. Preferably, the player would want to do all of the core and side missions first, obtaining 305 total Perks from doing all non-premium quests (see Missions). If the player is a premium member, they will have access to Lennon's mission, "Sniping Nest", rewarding 20 Perks when completed. 2. Daily Missions Daily missions, unlike core and side missions, are executable every 24 hours since the player has last completed them. Currently, there are 3 daily missions, each giving 10 Perks: * "A Good Deal" - from Jesse @ The Warehouse (warehouse the player start the game in) * "Spring Killing" - from Jane @ Sunday's Convenient Store (2nd above-ground safehouse) * "Blueprint Demands" - from Diana @ Underbridge Community (1st safehouse discovered in Sewers) 3. Crafting Commodities Commodities are items that do not serve the player any functionality but being sold for money. However, the first time a commodity is built (Unlocking it at the workbench), the player is rewarded 20 Perks. Currently, there are 6 commodities in the game: * Lantern (from Prisoner) * Portable Stove (from Tanker) * Charger (from Fumes) * Hand Crank Generator (from Shadow) * Walkie Talkie (from Zomborg) * Spotlight (from The Billies) If all 6 commodities are unlocked, the player will obtain a total of 120 Perks. 4. Mastery Leveling For every 5 mastery levels gained, 10 Perks are rewarded. Without buying weapons from the shop via Perks, the max mastery level is 320. Mastery level is the sum of all weapon levels. This means the player must have 16 weapons reach level 20. Thus, they can obtain a total of 640 Perks once they have maxed the weapon level of all weapons. As the weapon level for a weapon increases, more zombies will be required to reach the next level. For instance, it would take drastically more zombies to level up from 14 to 15 rather than from 4 to 5. It is recommended that the player uses new weapons to obtain mastery levels faster, therefore gaining Perks faster. Once the player has used all weapons and reached a high enough level, gaining Perks this way becomes grueling. 5. The Focus Level System The Focus Level is the recommended zombie level that the player should kill in order to obtain Perks. It increases as the player kills more zombies. It is found in the social menu (default hotkey is G): In other words, the player should "focus" on killing this zombie level to obtain Perks the fastest. To keep track of how many more zombies of what level the player needs to kill in order to obtain a Perk, they should look at their Focus Levels progress bar: The Focus Levels bar gives the following information: * How many more zombies at x level are needed in order to gain a Perk. * The suggested zombie levels to kill. The fastest rate a player can gain Perks through focus level is at 25 kills per Perk. However, as the player decreases the zombie level farmed, it requires more zombies to kill. * 25 kills/Perk when zombie level is greater than or equal to the Focus Level. * 50 kills/Perk when zombie level is 1 below the focus level. * 75 kills/Perk when zombie level is 2 below the focus level. * 100 kills/Perk when zombie level is 3 below the focus level Focus Levels Bar Rules: * Each progress bar for each zombie level is independent of each other. ** For example, killing a level 10 zombie will contribute to its own progress bar and nothing else. * The range of zombie levels shown is Focus Level to (Focus Level minus 3). ** The exception is if the focus level is less than 4. In this case, the focus level bar will display from the current focus level to level 1. * Killing zombies above the focus level does not roll over toward the progress of the highest level displayed on the bar. Instead, it will count toward its level's progress bar off-screen at a rate of 25 kills/Perk. * Killing zombies below the lowest suggested level in the Focus Level bar will continue increasing at 25 kills/Perk for every zombie level lower. ** The following equation can be used to find the kill/Perk ratio (this applies for all zombie levels less than or equal to the player's FocusLevel value, anything higher is at 25 kills/Perk): ** Kills/Perk = 25(1 + (FocusLevel - x)), with x being the zombie level. ** For instance, If the player's focus level was 11 and the player was farming level 5 zombies, the player would be earning perks at a rate of 175 kills/Perk * Once a progress bar for x level reaches 0, 1 Perk will be rewarded and the number of zombies needed for that level will reset back to its original value. In addition, a server message will alert the player that they have obtained a Perk: 6. Deconstruction Deconstructing mods is a great way to reinvest and prioritize which weapons can be focused on improving. At the workbench, select a weapon that has mods that are undesirable and uninstall them. Then, select the mod and press the screwdriver with bolts around it. Press "Deconstruct", and the process should take 10 minutes. After the process is complete, click "Complete" and you should receive 70% (or 80% if a premium member) of the Perks invested in that mod back. 7. Via Robux Under the section in the shop called "Specials", the player can exchange Robux for game passes and Perks. The Perks are bought in what are called "Perk Packs". Tips & Trivia * If you are low on Perks, try deconstructing some mods for guns you don't use. Many players forget about this feature over time. * Invest in mods that will help the most with DPM (or DPS) at first. This way you will be able to reach milestones faster and be able to kill higher level enemies. Mainly, you want to prioritize damage mods more than anything. * Refrain from spending Perks at the shop. Investing Perks in mods will help much more than spending Perks at the shop. A good chunk of items in the shop that require Perks can be obtained through regular gameplay. * Many say that it is bad to increase your focus level, as it requires you to kill higher level zombies for a 25 kill per Perk rate. Category:Gameplay __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guide Category:Features Category:Mods